


not a monster

by TryingNormal42



Series: Naturali Extras [2]
Category: Original Work, The Naturali Compendium
Genre: (i suggest listening to Lore because if you like scary and true history than you're in luck), Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lore is literally the best podcast ever, MY BABIES, Nea gives Alec reassurance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingNormal42/pseuds/TryingNormal42
Summary: Nea and Alec are listening to the Lore podcast on a Saturday afternoonbased onthistumblr prompt





	

They’re on the bed in Alec’s room. Nea sits between his legs, sketchbook in hand.

She has on a pair of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts (she loves Alec’s smell, cinnamon and hazelnut, the best kind of smell, like coffee in the morning).

He has on plaid boxers, but no shirt (he knows Nea likes that, hearing his heart beat, knowing he’s there, behind her, always).

Aaron Mahnke’s voice of the popular [Lore Podcast](http://www.lorepodcast.com/) fills the room. It’s episode sixteen, _Covered Mirrors_. They’ve been bingeing Lore since Nea found and became obsessed with it. She loves the horror, the creepiness that settles around her as she listens the story. Alec loves the history; he’s always loved history, but Human history has always been his favorite.

“ _…a pattern forming. Something beyond the victim’s profiles and the murder weapon. But it was still to early for the authorities to notice. This was an age before the internet, after all, before 24-hour news networks. Most information traveled along the railroad and took days, or weeks, to spread effectively. Which was unfortunate, because that allowed the killer to move on and continue his work…_ ”

“Spooky, huh?” Nea murmurs as she sketches a person, ax held over their head, ready to deliver the killing blow.

“Aaron’s right. I can’t imagine a woman killing all of those children. It seems unreal.”  He tucks an orange curl behind Nea’s ear as he looks over her shoulder. “I don’t know how you can stand to draw such things.”

“It’s all about the images Aaron paints in my head, Alec. That’s the one thing I like about Lore, seeing these things happen like it’s right before me. Like I’m living through a part of history. It’s amazing.”

Alec hums, the sound like a cat’s purr emanating from within his chest. He’s happy, she knows. That’s what the sound is. Hearing it always seems to make her feel better, even with everything that’s going on.

“… _the next victims. One blow to the head for each, just behind the right ear. But this was the moment the killer went off script. He left a note.”_

Nea lets out a sharp gasp, glancing up as Aaron continues speaking.

“Humanity,” Alec huffs. “Yeah, right.”

She elbows him. “Shh!”

_“The note read: When he maketh the inquisition for blood, he forgetith not the cry of the humble. Human, five. No one knew what it meant. No one does to this day…”_

“Strange,” Nea says.

“… _it wasn’t some mythological beast that was hunting them. No, the killer was a man. Still, a monster, but of the Human variety.”_

She feels Alec tense behind her, and knows that it was Aaron’s words that have bothered him. “You’re not a monster, Alec,” she reminds him gently. “You never have been.”

“But-”

“What you did before you met me, to satisfy your bloodlust… it’s behind us now. You’re not going to hurt anyone again.” His sigh comes out shaky and she continues. “You’re not going to hurt _me_. I have faith in that.”

“I am still unstable when it comes to your blood. It’s so… different than any other I’ve had before.”

“That’s because I _am_  different,” she chuckles. “I’m not Naturali and I’m not Human either. We’ve discussed this.”

After a moment he hugs her from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck; heat shoots down her spine at the feel of his lips on her bare skin, making her shiver.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
